


Yours

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty [3]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Keeler is a perv, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to 'Pretty.' Cain drags Deimos along to his next meeting with Keeler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherieCherrybomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/gifts).



> I wrote this super quickly (I wanted to get it done before your birthday, sweetdeath!) and there's probably a lot wrong with it, but I hope at least it's readable and not too many typos have escaped me! I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted, my dear, but... I tried? I'm sorry! Happy birthday, darling!

"I don't remember saying you could bring a spectator," Keeler drawled, peering over Cain's shoulder at Deimos. The lieutenant was half-dressed and pink in the cheeks, loose pants riding low around his hips and elegant fingers curled round a half-empty glass of red wine.

"He's alright, he's with me," Cain declared, grabbing Deimos by the arm and yanking him forward. Deimos stumbled and stared up at the pretty lieutenant, swallowing nervously. If Cain had misjudged this then Keeler could easily have them both thrown in the brig quicker than Cain could get his pants off.

Deimos wondered again why he'd allowed Cain to talk him into this. He didn't particularly want to watch Cain get off with Keeler and by the looks of things, Keeler wasn't too keen on the idea either. But Cain had wanted Deimos with him tonight, and Deimos missed spending time with him, even if it had to be like this. 

Keeler narrowed his eyes at Deimos then, looked him over up and down as if searching for flaws, and finally gestured inside the room. "Well come on then," he snapped at Cain. "Loitering about outside my room is hardly a good look, is it?"

"Heh," Cain said, brushing past Keeler and tapping him on the ass as he strode inside the room like he owned it, flopping down on the bed with his hands behind his head, Deimos standing awkwardly at his feet. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you're a nasty little slut, would we?" Cain added with a smirk, and Keeler rolled his eyes at him. 

"Where's the asshole, then?" Cain asked, picking at his nails.

Keeler set his wine glass down at the little study table, carefully unpicking his braid, and cast Cain a disdainful look. “That’s none of your concern, Cain," he coolly replied and shook his hair loose so that it spilled out over his bare shoulders, pale and shining. "I thought I’d warned you to mind your own business, or do you not remember our little chat?"

Cain shrugged and unfastened his belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it to the floor. He worked his pants open and pulled his cock out, spitting on his hand and stroking himself while Keeler watched and slowly sauntered over to him. Deimos sat down on the bed beside Cain and tried not to watch either of them--the way they were looking at each other was obscene, and Deimos had never felt more out of place, couldn't help wondering if Cain had brought him here just to make fun of him. 

Keeler knelt at Cain's feet, sliding his hands up and down Cain's thighs, and took Cain's cock inside his mouth, swallowing the entire length and pushing his fingers through Cain's, holding tight to one of his hands. Deimos watched with wide eyes, envious of Keeler and how beautiful he was -- he was the only thing Cain ever bragged about apart from the navigator -- but carefully observing his technique at the same time, just in case Cain ever asked this of him.

Whatever Keeler was doing, Cain obviously liked it -- he was cursing under his breath now, head thrown back against the wall, teeth gritted and fingers twisted tightly in Keeler's hair as Keeler licked and sucked and rubbed his lips against the tip of Cain's cock.

"You love sucking my dick, don't you, you dirty little _slut_ ," Cain panted, pulling on Keeler's hair so hard it looked like it hurt. Keeler gave Cain's hip a sharp pinch and slap in return and Deimos blushed, blood pulsing hotly in his face. 

"Fuck," Cain growled through clenched teeth, twisting Keeler's hair round his fingers and roughly yanking his head back. "Fuck fuck _fuck_ , baby stop, or I'm gonna come..."

Keeler sat back and wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand, staring up at Cain with something that looked a lot like cruel amusement. Cain slapped a hand down on Deimos’ thigh and squeezed it, eyes shut and trying to catch his breath now. Deimos placed a light hand over his, needing to touch him too, for as long as Cain would let him.

Keeler’s gaze slid to Deimos and he got to his feet, sitting down at the small study table and sipping carefully at his wine. “You,” he began, tapping his fingernails against the glass. “What’s your name, fighter?”

Deimos blushed hotter and cleared his throat. “Deimos, Sir.”

Keeler raised a pale brow at him. “Well, Deimos, are you just going to sit there all evening and watch, or are you going to make yourself useful?”

“No fucking _way_ —”

“Shut your mouth, Cain, I wasn’t talking to you,” Keeler calmly advised, and Cain did as he was told and fell abruptly silent. Deimos was shocked. Cain never did what he was told.

Keeler looked back to Deimos. “Get up,” he said, beckoning Deimos forward. Deimos threw Cain a guilty look and got to his feet, standing in front of the lieutenant with his hands twisted nervously in front of him.

“Undress,” Keeler ordered, and Deimos froze. He looked over his shoulder at Cain, who was glaring darkly at the pair of them.

“Just do what he says,” Cain muttered. He didn’t look happy, but he’d told Deimos what he wanted him to do, and Deimos would do it.

He took off his jacket first, shaking under the weight of Keeler’s unwavering gaze, and tossed it onto the bed. The boots came next, then his shirt, belt, and finally his pants, until he was standing there in just his underwear, so humiliated his ears were ringing.

Keeler stood and slowly circled him, taking in every inch of his bare body. “Pretty little thing, isn’t he?” he murmured, brushing cool fingertips along Deimos’ collarbone. He stopped in front of him and took Deimos’ chin in his hand, forcing Deimos’ head up to meet his eyes. “And you’re another one of Cain’s little whores, I presume? There’s so many of them it’s hard to keep count.”

“I... I...” Deimos couldn’t force the words out.

“Yeah,” Cain cut in, sparing Deimos the trouble. “That’s exactly what he is. A fucking whore.” He sounded angry now, and Deimos reasoned he was jealous over seeing Keeler with someone else.

Deimos wished he’d just stayed in his room now, gotten an early night. Cain was going to make him pay for this for weeks, and Deimos hated it when they were fighting. Cain was always too nasty -- there was no level he wouldn’t sink to in order to hurt Deimos or take revenge -- and Deimos dreaded the moment they left here together. Cain would probably punch him the second they were alone.

“Now now, Cain,” Keeler tutted without looking at him. “Play nice with your little friend. Jealousy doesn’t become you.” He slid his hand up Deimos’ arm then and rubbed the back of his neck. “So pretty,” he went on in a whisper, eyes on Deimos’ lips. “But so _scarred_. What on earth happened to you?”

“No point asking him,” Cain grunted from the bed. “He won’t talk about it.”

Keeler ignored Cain and leaned forward to press his lips to Deimos’, soft hair tickling Deimos’ shoulder, the pressure of his mouth so gentle Deimos barely felt the kiss. When Keeler pulled away there was a slow smile on his lips. He brushed Deimos’ cheek and said, “Never mind about that. I like a good mystery, and I'm rather fond of scars. You’re intriguing.” Deimos thought Keeler was loopy but stood there silent and waited to be told what to do.

“Get on the bed,” Keeler ordered. “Next to Cain.”

Deimos’ heart fluttered but he did as he was told, ignoring Cain’s glare as he stretched out beside him and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Fuck him,” Keeler said to Cain, dragging up a chair and sitting down beside the bed. Cain didn't need to be told twice, was on him in a second, almost as if he’d been waiting for it. He pinned Deimos beneath his weight and pushed fingers through his hair, mouth rough and hot as he fucked Deimos with his tongue.

Deimos arched up into him as Cain’s fingers found the elastic of his underwear, tugging them down around his thighs. He parted his legs and wrapped them around the back of Cain’s ankles, moaning into his mouth, forgetting for the moment that they were being watched and that Cain was only doing this because Keeler had told him to.

“You want this?” Cain murmured into his ear, low so Keeler couldn't hear him, and bit Deimos' earlobe, tugging it between his teeth.

Deimos nodded, couldn’t lie to Cain if he tried, and cried out when wet fingers found his hole, pressing inside him and roughly working him open. Deimos could feel Keeler’s steady gaze on them as Cain fucked him but didn’t care, wouldn’t have cared even if they were being watched by a roomful of people. Cain was on him and inside him, and Deimos didn’t care why. All he knew was that he never wanted it to end.

Cain pushed Deimos' legs up and started with shallow thrusts first, teasing himself with just the tip. Deimos wrapped an arm around Cain’s waist and pushed up against him, rubbing his hard cock against Cain’s belly and moaning, begging him for more.

Cain kissed his neck, bit the delicate skin there, and slowly moved his lips to Deimos’ ear. “I don’t want anyone touching you but me, you hear me? Not him, not anyone. You’re _mine_.”

“I-I know,” Deimos whispered back, choking on the rest of his words as Cain slammed all the way inside and began fucking him hard, sharp hipbones bruising Deimos’ soft belly as he rolled his hips and bit Deimos’ shoulder.

Deimos worked a hand between them and pulled himself off, close already with Cain’s cock and hands and mouth on him. He was crestfallen when Cain abruptly pulled away from him, only to grab Deimos round the waist and flip him over onto his belly, hauling up his hips and ramming into him hard from behind. Deimos bunched his hand in Keeler’s bedsheets and let Cain push his head down onto the mattress.

He came before Cain did, hand gripping his cock, and tightened around him, making Cain shudder and moan and twist his fingers hard in Deimos’ hair. His movements grew jerky and he growled, pushing Deimos’ head down harder and fucking him slower, fingernails biting into Deimos’ hip as he swore and came. Deimos felt empty when he finally pulled out, Cain’s come trickling hot down the back of his legs, but didn’t resist when Cain rolled him back over and leaned down to kiss.  

“Well, that was rather anticlimactic. I almost expected better from you, Cain,” Keeler interrupted in a bored voice, and Cain stiffened.

Deimos cringed and glanced up at the lieutenant—he was flushed pink now, obviously aroused despite what he was saying, and Deimos was confused, finally assumed Keeler just liked making Cain squirm.

Clearly it worked like a charm.

Cain zipped up his pants and scowled, looked sourer than if Keeler had spat in his face. Deimos frowned and reached up to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Cain didn’t shrug it away.

“You done with us now?” Cain spat, not looking at him.

Keeler squinted down at his watch and shrugged. “I suppose so. You’ve been moderately entertaining, but Encke’s going to be back any moment now. I doubt he wants to find you two in here; I promised him I’d be alone when he got back. Better run along now, boys, I think we’ve had enough fun for one evening.”

Cain ground his jaw. “Fine. Deimos, let’s go.” He helped Deimos dress without a word, didn’t say goodbye to Keeler as he ushered them outside into the dim corridor, just stalked past him without a backwards glance.

"Stupid fucking _bitch_ ," Cain muttered when the door slid closed.

Deimos clung to Cain's arm and stared up at him once they were alone, had never felt so needy, and was gratified when Cain sighed and leaned down to kiss him, just once.

“I don’t want to talk about this ever again, you got it?” he said when he pulled back. “That was fucked up.”

Deimos’ heart sank but he nodded. “I-I know. And okay. I-I won’t mention it again.” He let Cain lead them back down to their level of the ship, Cain’s hand warm on his back until Cain left him at the door of his own room.


End file.
